


Voice

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil Requests [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind the Tags, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Thirsty Thursday Prompt/Request: "♗ : Your muse falling asleep with their head in my muse’s lap."Leon S. Kennedy doesn't make it out of Spain. Steve Burnside didn't make it out of Antarctica, but through some miracle, he's brought back to life and so is Leon. Both are now in Wesker's clutches and they have no one but each other.Takes place two years after RE4.Rated M for Mature and Dark Themes, Language, and Violence.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Past Claire Redfield/Steve Burnside, Steve Burnside/Leon S. Kennedy
Series: Resident Evil Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I had this written before I got the prompt, it just happened to fit it. I think...I have no idea what a muse is...
> 
> Anyway, Happy Thirsty Thursday!

Albert Wesker smiled at his two pets playing together. Steve Burnside, the man who had been injected with a strain of the T-Veronica Virus in Antarctica by Alexia Ashford a couple of years ago, was currently in Tyrant form. Underneath of him, writhing a crying out like a wanton whore, was a helpless Leon S. Kennedy. The former agent, who had been caught up in the explosion after sacrificing himself to save the President’s daughter in Spain, was under Wesker’s control. A spider-like device whose middle glowed a bright red was embedded in the tender flesh of his chest, pumping a formula that was still a work in progress, called P30, through his system. Leon was moaning and mewling as the Tyrant’s massive cock pumped in and out of his ass. The skin tight suit Leon wore was now ripped and partially in tatters as it clung to his skin. 

The blonde BOW watched from afar as the younger men, well, man and BOW, fucked. It was Kennedy’s punishment after all, and luckily the P30 had another property that protected Leon from the Tyrant’s semen, thus preventing him from infection and mutation. 

Leon moaned again, feeling the large erect cock pounding in and out of him. Tears fell from his eyes as he lay motionless in the creature’s grasp, having no choice but to take the pounding. He was aware of everything being done to him, but he was helpless to stop it. He was a prisoner of his own mind. His throat uttered mewls and moans, but they were not of his control, the spider-device combined with Wesker’s control forcing him to make these sounds. Forcing his mind to react and respond to this monster fucking him the same way he would a lover. The creature’s beady eyes staring into his soul as it focused on him. A little blinking red dot in the corner of the room reminding him that he was being recorded for an audience. 

Chris Redfield was probably watching this, seething with rage as the man he loved was mercilessly fucked by the Tyrant. Watching as Leon writhed and cried out, eyes begging for mercy. The brunette wished someone would save him from this hell, but everyone probably thought he was dead after his mission to Spain. He had managed to stop the Los Illuminados and saved Ashley, but Ada had taken Ashley back to the US while Leon had been grabbed.

Wesker had taunted him, saying that everyone had thought he had been caught in the explosion. Only Chris knew he was alive, but was forbidden to say anything or else Wesker would end Leon’s life for real this time. 

With a roar, the monster came, filling him. Another moan escaped Leon as he felt the BOW pull out of him, dropping him unceremoniously on to the ground. Leon laid there limp, like a discarded doll, blue eyes watching the beast in fear as he breathed heavily. The creature watched him as well anticipating his next move or awaiting its next command. Wesker made his way over to him, asking if he had learned his lesson. 

“Y-Yes…please. N-no more, Wesker. No more…” Leon begged, fresh tears trailing down his face. 

With a smirk and a wave of his hand, Wesker called the monster off. The Tyrant did as it was commanded, moving backward and away from the crumpled brunette. The agent could hear the unmistakable sounds of bones crunching and muscle tissue ripping before pulling back into place. The beast was transforming back into its human form. Wesker ordered his men to retrieve a new suit for the agent and to clean up this mess. The beast, now Steve Burnside once more, stumbled and shook his head trying to regain his senses. 

“Ugh, what happened?” Steve asked, holding his head, eyes trailing over to the hurt brunette, “Leon!” he exclaimed, running to his side, “What happened?” 

Leon whined, trying to inch his body away from the younger man. Steve looked to Wesker for an explanation. Wesker explained that some bad people had broken in here, trying to locate and steal viruses that they were supposed to be guarding. Several attacked Leon, who tried to fight them off. Sadly, it had appeared that he had been overpowered just as they had gotten here. He went on to say that, had it not been for Steve, Leon surely would have died. 

The brunette looked toward the blonde BOW in shock, annoyance, and disbelief. That was the excuse they were going with? Didn’t the lack of supposed enemies seem a little suspicious to Steve? The red-head cradled the elder in his lap making Leon sigh in annoyance. Apparently not. How naïve was this guy? How did he get mixed up with a monster like Wesker to begin with? Leon vaguely remembered the younger saying something about “being saved” by the BOW, but he had been a P30 induced daze, therefore not really paying attention. 

“Get up. You can lay around when it’s time for you to sleep.” Wesker commanded, pulling Leon up by the front of his uniform. 

The brunette struggled to stand. Steve helped him up, asking about clothes for the former agent. Wesker said that Leon would get new clothes when he got to the Infirmary. Steve offered to take Leon there. Before either Wesker or Leon could protest, the red-head had lifted the brunette into his arms, holding him like a groom would his bride before crossing the threshold. Leon blushing in embarrassment. 

“It’s alright, Leon. I got you.” Steve reassured. 

The nearby guard, who had brought a type of “Security Blanket” for Leon, gently laid it over top of the wounded agent’s exposed areas. Steve thanked the man before carrying the brunette to the infirmary. He spoke along the way, promising to help the elder recover and even offering to go to Leon’s “Apartment”, a pitiful studio apartment within this Tricell Building that also doubled as his cell. Steve thought it would be exciting to have dinner and watch a movie or, something, together. 

The brunette said nothing, letting Steve do all the talking while being carried to the infirmary. It’s not like he could talk of his own free will anyway. The younger went on and on about life before all this. He spoke of Claire and meeting her brother Chris for a short few seconds. The brunette’s heart fluttered at the sound of his lover’s name. He would have asked more, but he was not able to. The only time he could speak was when spoken to and given special permission. 

Permission only Wesker could give. He could take commands from anyone, but when it came to speaking, Wesker held that power. 

When they got there, Leon was looked at and fixed up. After two enemas and several vaccinations, Leon was redressed and sent on his merry way with Steve. The younger held Leon’s hand the entire way back to Steve’s room. The red-head asked him questions along the way, like if the brunette had seen any Star Wars movies. Even when he received no reply, he kept going on about them, saying that he had just gotten a DVD player and the DVDs, offering to show Leon them once they got to his room. The agent had no choice but to oblige the younger’s offer. 

Steve found himself wondering what Leon’s voice sounded like. He had vivid daydreams and normal dreams about it, but he himself had never heard it. Some nights, he imagined a light and airy sound, a voice kind of like his own, but deeper and not as nasally. Smooth or honeyed with a husky undertone even. Other nights, he imagined that Leon’s voice matched that of his appearance; sort of gruff with a gravelly undertone. Smoky and mysterious, but also soft-spoken. The curiosity was killing him, wanting to know what his crush sounded like so he could fully appreciate his beauty.

If only there was a way to either make him speak or convince Wesker to let him speak. 

For now, he would just have to deal with the unknown, leading his companion to his “apartment”, “Here we are! Home sweet home...though I guess it’s better than where I was before…” Steve explained with a bit of humor, “Heck, anything is better than prison.” 

Leon merely gave a nod, stepping inside of the apartment with Steve bringing up the rear. The red-head excitedly told him about how good the Star Wars movies were and absently asked about snacks and drink preferences, knowing that Leon probably couldn’t verbally respond, but hoping that Leon would be able to point or something. It would be a chance for Steve to learn more about him. And maybe...he could even teach Leon how to communicate without talking, wanting to so desperately know what was in that beautiful head of his. He wanted to get to know him better. 

“Alrighty, so, let me change out of these clothes,” Steve said, Leon following him to the couch, the younger man gently pushing him back and then down onto the cushions until he sat down, “And then we can go see what you want to eat. Just...sit here, okay?” 

Of course, Leon didn’t reply, glazed blue eyes staring ahead and watching the blank screen of the television. Giving the elder another smile and a proud nod, Steve informed Leon that he would be right back. 

Leon didn’t so much as glance back at Steve, internally feeling annoyed and hating how helpless he felt. He wished he could speak and try to get some kind of message across to Steve. To tell him or beat into his skull that this wasn’t some vacation or “Home Sweet Home”. Fucking Umbrella...or whatever the hell they were calling themselves now, had them and planned to do god only knew what with them. They were technically in prison...but worse. They should be focusing on getting the hell out of here...but Leon could barely think for himself. 

And then there was Steve, who turned into an angry beast that could potentially kill everyone due to some unknown trigger. Rage? Did he change into a monster like the Hulk would when angered? He didn’t remember that happening when Wesker had Steve “teach Leon a lesson”. Maybe he had something like Leon had, but internally? Shit, did they stick a tracker on him? Was there one on Leon as well? 

He didn’t get much more time to think on this alone, hearing the sound of a door opening and closing behind him, followed by the soft padding of footsteps across the hardwood floors. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted, gently laying a hand on Leon’s shoulder, “did you want to slip into something a bit more comfortable? I have clothes or pajamas that might fit you, and as attractive as your battlesuit is, it doesn’t look very comfortable to watch a movie in.” 

Leon did manage to turn his head toward Steve, trying to focus on the younger man’s face and concentrate on an answer. When he felt that tight and restrictive feeling in his throat, he opted to simply give a curt nod instead. A small victory...mainly because he usually could not do things or respond without some sort of command. He just hoped he had enough strength to change out and into the more comfortable clothes. Although Steve had technically seen him naked before, Steve’s human side hadn’t and Leon hoped he wouldn’t need to. 

Outstretching a hand toward Leon, Steve helped Leon to stand and guided him to his bedroom. Of course, the brunette followed with little to no trouble. Once in the bedroom, Leon stood at the end of the bed, Steve’s back to him as the red-head rummaged through the drawers of his dresser, looking for clothes that would suit and fit Leon. Once he produced a blue v-neck, gray sweatpants and even black socks, he handed them to Leon. 

“Here, change into these.” Steve said, blushing as their hands touched briefly as Leon accepted them, “I’ll go set up the DVD player and the movie.” 

He left Leon to get changed. For once, the brunette was thankful that the younger had sort of commanded him to change. That helped him do the action without too much resistance from the damned P30 shit pumping through his veins. He hated that Wesker could command him, but was slightly okay with Steve doing it. Steve meant well, but Leon was also aware of the younger’s odd infatuation with him. He tried not to overthink it, thinking that maybe Steve was just so happy to have a companion after being alone for so long. On the other hand, Leon felt like Steve had romantic feelings toward him. From the tender way the younger spoke to him, to the insistence of holding his hands or carrying him after “sparring”. 

Either that or Leon himself was starting to go mad with loneliness and want for companionship. He missed Chris terribly, so maybe he was wishing for comfort from anyone willing to give it to him...and Steve just trying to be helpful and treating Leon kindly didn’t really help with Leon’s emotions and longing. He shook his head, taking another deep breath and pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, scolding himself for looking too deeply into the kind gestures and general kindness of a lonely young man. 

At the same time, he wished this was just a terrible dream.

He just wanted to go home. He hoped this was just one really long and vivid nightmare. One where he could wake up and be back in his apartment, waking up to a drooling, messy haired Chris crushing him under the heavy weight of muscles and bathed in his warmth while listening to him snoring softly. He wanted to smell his shampoo under his nose while raven locks tickled his nose and cheeks, feeling him nuzzle into his neck while strong arms held him in an equally strong embrace. 

He wanted to get up and make pancakes with Chris, missing the smell of them in the morning along with the smell of bacon and the sound of the ding of the toaster. He missed the morning drives to work, the exchange of sappy “I love you more” and the messy kisses with the promise to meet up later for lunch. He missed his morning visits with Sherry and Manuela, Sherry excitedly telling him about school and Manuela showing him around her greenhouse while talking about all that she had learned during her homeschooling. He missed their smiles as he ate lunch with them both, listening to them bicker about little things and feeling proud of the smart young women that they had become. The girls had grown on him and became like daughters to him. 

After lunch, he would attend either a training seminar with the newbies or spar with the others, getting in a good work-out for the day. 

And then there were the video calls with Claire in his office at work, just talking about “BOW Business” before drifting off and talking about everyday life, teasing one another and promising to hang-out sometime. And then more teasing about her not visiting and vice versa...since he saw her brother more than he saw her. 

When the day was done, he would clock-out and Chris would come pick him up, either picking up dinner along the way, stopping for a surprise reservation at a restaurant, or they would make a quick trip to the grocery store and make dinner at home, partially making a mess of the kitchen as they did so. And after having their messy dinner and cleaning up, they would shower or bathe and then make some rough love before falling asleep and doing the whole day over again the next day. 

Leon took a shuddery breath once he slipped on the t-shirt, feeling tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He wanted that life back...the life before the explosion. He remembered the fire licking at his body, the heat that should have killed him had he not fallen through a massive fissure that had opened up in the ground when the explosion rocked the island. He remembered hitting his head sometime during the fall down, and then he was floating, both physically and metaphorically for a while. 

When he awoke, he was in a tube or metal coffin, surrounded by oddly colored liquid, hearing the muffled conversation between Wesker and some scientists. Then, there was an unknown span of time before he had been fitted with the P30 device and locked up in a cell in a lab. He had been “asleep” for two years, kept alive due to this new Umbrella’s work and test formulas. 

And then...the isolation started and grew tired of the lonely nights in the too sterile and clean cell-like room that felt nothing like home. His dreams...they had become nightmares or nothing at all. His old routine totally gone as he had been forced to take on a new one entirely once he had been given some semblance of freedom. From almost getting beaten by mercenaries to narrowly avoiding death at the hands of experimental BOWs. 

Then, he had to go to that Excella woman, who would make him do menial tasks just to make sure the P30 still worked. And then, if Wesker felt like it or Leon “genuinely deserved it”, he would be “punished” via Steve or watching helplessly as Chris and his BSAA teammates went on assignments, Wesker taunting him about how Chris was too busy to give a damn about him. How he had forgotten about him and that no one was looking for Leon. 

All of that made him look forward to the quiet time he had with Steve, the younger man, despite having hurt him in his beastly form, was the only one who was genuinely kind to him and asked for nothing in return. He only wanted Leon’s time, he would even let him sleep over and watch over him until someone came to retrieve one of them. And then the cycle continued the next day. Leon would go through that hellish routine until it was time to see Steve again, practically aching for that companionship...needing it. Despite whatever the monster side had done to him during his supposed “punishments”, he would rather suffer through the punishments than be isolated and all alone again. 

Christ...he was really lonely. 

With a small sigh, he straightened out his clothes and smoothed out the material before heading back out to the living room. He saw and heard the Star Wars movie playing on the television, the title screen waiting for them as Steve fumbled around with snacks and drinks in the kitchen. Leon gave a curious cant of the head, going into the kitchen to see what the younger man was doing. 

“Hey! Glad to see it all fits!” Steve beamed, holding a bowl of popcorn in one arm while trying not to drop the two empty glasses of ice in his other hand, “You hungry? I got a bunch of snacks, but I didn’t want to grab anything until you were done...I did make the popcorn ahead of time. It’s the perfect movie snack.” 

Leon gave a small smile as Steve invited him closer, always relieved to see the very human features instead of the terrifying face and soulless red orbs that often watched him hungrily. The red-head was adamantly showing him the selection of snacks and drinks he had and asking Leon for preferences. Leon couldn’t verbally tell him, but the elder managed to point out which ones he liked. He felt a fluttering sensation in his chest when Steve would compliment his choices, saying that they were good or that Leon had “Fine taste”. 

“No way!” Steve exclaimed with a smile as Leon pointed at the gummy sour watermelons, “Those are my favorite too! AND you like pretzels and Strawberry Soda? Dude, it’s like you can read my mind!” 

Leon merely smiled some more, folding his hands behind his back as Steve picked up the snacks and drinks. Leon had helped carry them over to the couch, sitting down to watch Star Wars. The movie played and they were quiet, Leon watching with a bit of interest as the beginning credits rolled, telling the story of “The Empire” and all that. 

Steve filled him in on some details to help clarify what the movie was talking about, “Supposedly, there is a prequel series. I haven’t seen them yet, but I could always ask for someone to pick it up. Might be a bit easier for you to understand them if you saw them first, but these ones are pretty good on their own.” 

Leon merely nodded in response, absentmindedly eating the snacks as the movie progressed, eyes staying trained on the screen. He could only kind of feel eyes watch him intently, Steve sipping at his own soda and watching the movie while sometimes stealing glances at Leon. Leon looked out of the corner of his eye as Steve set down the popcorn halfway through the movie, the younger yawning in an exaggerated manner and stretching his arms upward. One arm settled on the arm of the couch while the one wound its way around Leon’s shoulders. Leon looked down at the hand as it rested on his shoulder before looking up at Steve.

Steve cleared his throat and tried to act as if he didn’t notice that he had done that, but he could still feel blue eyes staring up at him, making him flush a rosy red color, “S-Sorry…” Steve apologized, withdrawing his arm, “Just felt like setting my arm there…” 

Leon looked up at him with a look of “Yeah, right” before giving a shake of the head and turning back to the movie once more. After about an hour and half or so, Leon could feel Steve leaning against him, making the elder look up at him once more. What was this guy doing? Didn’t he want to watch the movies? When Leon looked up, he was met with closed eyes, Steve dozing off before his head lulled and laid on Leon’s shoulder. Little distressed noises left the younger in his sleep, saying something about “Claire” and “No...don’t want to…” 

Leon deduced that Steve was having a nightmare...though, he couldn’t help but obsess over the fact that Steve had said the name of his dear friend. Could this have been…?

He didn’t get much time to think it over, eyes widening as pale skin faded to a sickly green, the body next to him seemingly beginning to grow in size. Leon was frozen in fear, watching as spikes ripped through the younger man’s clothes, listening as joints popped and bones cracked, Steve starting to become that monstrous creature once more. He was fucking changing and there was no where for Leon to run. Steve was asleep still, but if he woke up, Leon was screwed...

...unless…

The monster’s head fell into his lap, so Leon reached down and began petting at the red locks. His breath hitched as the transformation seemed to freeze, the muttering and moans of distress ceasing for a moment. Leon kept at it, the petting alternating from pets to massaging, massaging Steve’s scalp while the other hand softly caressed his cheek. A sigh of relief escaped him as he watched and listened as bones shifted and green skin faded back to tanned cream colored flesh. 

Leon fought through the P30’s control, trying to force himself to speak on his own, “It...it’s okay...Steve.” He grunted out, his voice hoarse, “I’m...here...you’re...s-safe.” 

Steve moaned, a content smile on his lips as he nuzzled into the soft touches, Leon continuing to talk to the younger and pet his hair, “We’re...okay.” Leon reassured, “...okay?” 

He watched with bated breath as eyelids fluttered open, but breathed another sigh of relief when he met blue eyes and not red orbs, “...Leon? What happened?” Steve asked, rubbing at his eyes. 

“You...fell asleep…” Leon informed him with a bit of struggle, Steve’s eyes widened in surprise at the sound, “started...to change…” 

The sound that came from the brunette’s throat and through his lips was nothing like Steve had imagined. In fact, it was better than he could have ever imagined. Though it sounded familiar, the sound was music to his ears. It was so uniquely Leon and he finally got to hear what this beautiful man sounded like. 

“You spoke…” Steve realized, still in disbelief before giving a smile, “You spoke! I can’t believe it!” 

Leon swallowed down another breath before giving a nod, “Y-Yeah...had to...you were changing…” 

Steve’s smile melted, feeling guilty now. He had dreams, awful ones...from back when he was in Antarctica trying to hurt Claire and her brother. And then there was another one...where he...the other half of him, was hurting Leon. The half he hated had the man he loved pinned under him, doing awful things to him. Leon was begging and crying for mercy, trying to desperately reach Steve...and Steve was helpless to stop it. So, hearing that he was about to change made his heart pound in his chest, beating like the angry drums of war in his ears, dreading at what would have happened to this beautiful man had Leon not calmed him down in time. 

“I...I’m sorry.” Steve said, sitting up and moving to the opposite end of the couch before standing up, putting some distance between them for fear of changing right then and there, “You...you shouldn’t be near me...I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Leon looked up at him with concerned eyes, “Steve…” 

“Go!” Steve hollered, his voice becoming an octave deeper as his eyes flashed red for a moment, “Please…” 

Another shuddery breath escaped Leon, a look of hurt crossing his features as the brunette gathered his suit and boots from the bedroom. Leon didn’t even look back as he left, Steve feeling even worse as his heart broke even more. The first time he got to hear that beautiful voice...had been because he nearly killed the man he loved. He couldn’t control the beast...so, he couldn’t be near Leon anymore. He didn’t care what Wesker said, he refused to be around Leon. Better to be alone than to hurt the one person he cared about again. 

First Claire, then Leon...he shook his head as he closed the front door, sliding down the smooth wood before crumpling down to the ground. He tucked his knees up to his chest, feeling tears burning at the corners of his eyes, burying his face into his arms as he set them on his knees. 

He was alone once more...they both were...


End file.
